Je serai là
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: [WDZ] Les pensées de Bernardo, le serviteur muet et dévoué à Zorro, la veille d'un combat parmi tant d'autres.


_Cette fanfiction participe aux Défis d'écriture du forum Fanfictions . fr : Les uns contre les autres (février-mars 2020)._

**Z**

Là où la Lune brillait avec intensité, la silhouette sombre et élégante de Zorro imposait sa présence, sa cape volant malgré lui caressée par le vent. Mon maître se trouvait sur son cheval noir, le fabuleux Tornado. Comme à son habitude, Zorro était magnifique, habillé de son costume noire, se confondant parmi les ombres. Moi, je me trouvais toujours derrière, prêt à lui obéir, prêt à l'aider, prêt à agir à son signal. Mais aujourd'hui, était un soir particulier. Il n'y allait pas y avoir de combats, juste une promenade au clair de lune, pour se préparer demain, au pire. C'était presque devenu un rituel, l'astre de la nuit et le hors-la-loi se donnaient rendez-vous à chaque fois, avant une épreuve dangereuse. Pour défendre Los Angeles, pour les protéger, les enfants, les femmes, les hommes, pour tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'espoir. Il y aura probablement des morts, m'avait-il dit. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Je savais que ces mots n'étaient pas lancés à la légère. Comme à chaque fois, ces missions n'étaient pas sans risque. La vie d'innocents était en jeu, tout comme la sienne.

Mais je serai là. A ses côtés. A jamais.

Auprès de lui.

Mon maître. Mon Ami. Ce héros nommé Zorro. De son vrai nom, Diego de la Vega.

J'inspirai fortement. J'étais heureux de pouvoir le servir. Il était si bon, si gentil et si juste. Le plus grand homme que j'ai jamais rencontré. Si seulement les gens savaient qui se cachaient derrière le jeune oisif et freluquet de La Vega, derrière ce masque qu'il se forçait de porter jour et nuit. Si seulement, les gens pouvaient voir la souffrance qu'il tentait de renfermer chaque nuit et chaque nuit. Si seulement, mon maître et ami, pouvait rire et pleurer sans se soucier de ceux qui le regardaient.

Moi seul savais qui il était réellement. Même son père, Don Alejandro l'ignorait. Son véritable _lui _ se dévoilait dans l'obscurité, caché entre des murs, caché par les ombres, loin du monde. Ses émotions les plus profondes, je les ai vécues, il me les a partagées en confiance. J'ai toujours été là et je serai encore là pour le célèbre justicier, à chaque instant, à chaque moment, quand le désespoir prendra place dans son cœur déjà meurtri, quand il versera des larmes pour ceux qu'il n'a pu sauver. Je serai là quand son sang coulera et qu'il n'y aura personne pour le soigner. Je serai là encore une fois quand sa fierté sera blessé par une remarque d'un proche, d'un parent ou d'un ami. Je serai là quand ses yeux brilleront devant ses nombreux exploits. Je serai là, même à ses derniers instants.

Ma vie lui appartenait. Je lui serai dévoué. Je m'étais promis, lorsque je suis entré à son service, lorsque mes yeux se sont posés sur lui et sur son sourire, que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai.

Je portais ma main à mon cœur tout le fixant, c'était un rituel secret qu'il ne pouvait voir, car je suis certain qu'il me l'aurait reproché, il n'aimait pas que je lui sois aussi dévoué, que je le considère comme un être supérieur. Sa modestie était touchante, mais pour moi, il est plus qu'un Homme, il est plus qu'ordinaire. Mon maître, mon Diego était tout sauf ordinaire, c'était un héros, un surhomme. Peu importe ce que les autres pensaient.

Il se retourna alors, comme s'il avait capté mon geste. Je me repositionnai et tentai de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il m'adressa son habituel sourire confiant, mais imprégné d'une tristesse et d'une crainte qui l'accompagnaient à chaque fois qu'il était face à une difficulté.

« -Demain, Bernardo, tout s'arrêtera et nous pourrons sans doute vivre de nouveau tranquillement, me dit-il doucement.

Je hochais la tête convaincue par ses paroles.

-Si je tombe aux combats, je ne veux pas que tu me portes secours, Bernardo, la priorité ce sont les citoyens de Los Angeles.

Encore une fois, j'opinai, même si mon cœur protestait devant cela.

-Promets-moi, Bernardo, que si un jour, tu considères que je ne suis plus le Diego que je suis censé être, promets-moi…d'en finir. »

J'exprimais ma surprise. Jamais Diego ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça auparavant. Cela devait être grave pour qu'il s'exprime aussi sérieusement. Je tentais de capter son regard, mais lui, fixait la Lune comme si elle l'aidait à avouer ses pensées, à les libérer, à se confier.

-Nous tendons tous à évoluer, mon ami, déclara-t-il sans détacher le regard de l'astre lunaire, un jour, je ne serai plus l'homme que tu as connu, un jour, Zorro ne sera plus le héros que le monde attendrait, et ce jour-là, si jamais il arrive, il se peut que j'agisse différemment.

J'avançai mon cheval à ses côtés pour lui taper l'épaule et lui faire des signes.

_-Non, je ne peux croire que vous changerez ! Je suis sûr que vous resterez le même.  
_

Il rit doucement, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur.

-Tu es décidément bien mon meilleur ami, Bernardo. Tu as toujours quelque chose à dire pour me remonter le moral, mais vois-tu, je suis effrayé par l'avenir, par ce qui pourrait nous arriver à tous, ce que je fais aujourd'hui, quelle conséquence aura-t-elle plus tard, sur moi, sur ceux que j'aime ? J'ai peur que cela me consume…chaque jour quand je me regarde dans un miroir, je me demande toujours : qui suis-je ? Qui suis-je pour imposer ma présence, mes valeurs, ma justice ? Qui suis-je pour interférer dans ce monde ? Il y a tant d'injustices, tant de souffrances, tant de personnes que je ne peux aider…

Il s'arrêta fermant les yeux, soupirant. Je le comprenais. Il y avait tant de responsabilités sur ses épaules, tant de doutes et tant d'incertitudes. Tout cela était si lourd à porter pour ses épaules si jeunes. Mais il était ainsi, souhaitant créer un monde meilleur.

-J'ai peur de ne plus avoir foi en l'humanité, murmura-t-il, car il m'arrive de ne pas savoir quoi faire, d'être impuissant face à tous ces malheurs. il m'arrive parfois de vouloir la mort de tous ses gens qui font tant de mal…De ressentir cette haine, de ne plus la contrôler. J'ai peur…de moi-même, Bernardo.

Diego ne pleurait pas. Non, pas cette fois. Mais ses tourments faisaient partie de son quotidien, ce soir, il était particulièrement sensible. Cela ne m'étonnait guère. Je le savais depuis longtemps que son pire ennemi était lui-même. Cela a toujours été ainsi. Il avait toujours peur de mal agir, de décevoir le peuple, son père ou bien moi-même. Il se battait contre lui même tous les jours pour garder son secret, pour se protéger. Pourtant, jusqu'où pouvait-il aller pour instaurer sa justice ? Jusqu'où sa bonté et sa générosité pouvaient-elles lui permettre de se battre ? Jusqu'où son cœur était capable de supporter autant mal.

_Je serai là, Diego, tant que je respirais, je serai là pour vous guider, pour vous aider, pour supporter ce fardeau avec vous. Je vous porterai, même si je dois sacrifier mon âme. Si vous tombiez, je tomberais avec vous. Si vous n'arrivez plus à vous relever, je vous porterai sur mon dos, jusqu'à que vous atteignez le sommet. Vous êtes mon roi, mon prince, mon seigneur, mon frère et mon ami. Vous êtes l'homme qui me permet de vivre et de croire en un monde meilleur. Et si un jour, vous perdez foi, si votre cœur s'assombrit, alors ce sera à moi de vous sauver et..._

-J'ai compris, Bernardo…Me coupa-t-il dans mes pensées intérieurs.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, car je n'avais fait aucun signe, je n'avais rien fait pour exprimer mes pensées. Je m'étais contenté que de l'observer, sans bouger. Avait-il « entendu » mes pensées ? Avait-il deviné ?

-Il y a des paroles que l'on peut comprendre, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, murmura-t-il comme pour répondre à ma question sourde.

En entendant cela, je ris doucement et sans que je sache pourquoi, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Zorro semblait le remarquer et il me donna une tape dans le dos amicalement. Il était si difficile pour moi d'exprimer mes sentiments à cet homme qui m'avait accepté malgré mon handicap, je n'avais jamais pu lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui, toute la gratitude que j'aurai aimé lui dire de vive voix. Parfois il m'est arrivé de me détester, de détester cette voix qui n'existait pas. Mais lui, mon maître et ami me comprenait, quel que soit le signe, quel que soit le silence. Si moi, je serai à ces côtés, lui était le seul qui s'efforcera de me comprendre. Je lui étais tellement reconnaissant.

-Demain ne sera pas le dernier jour de Zorro, ni de Diego, affirma-t-il fermement, je ne compte pas laisser mon masque, nous avons tant de choses à accomplir, toi, moi et Zorro. »

Et il avait raison.

J'effaçai mes larmes puériles et lui adressa un sourire qu'il me rendit. Il dirigea Tornado vers l'hacienda de la Vega, chez nous.

Je restai un peu en arrière, suivant du regard Zorro. Et cet instant me paraissait si lent, que j'avais l'impression que la Lune le suivait et de ses rayons d'un blanc si pur formaient un bouclier autour de lui. Cette vision me laissa bouche bée, comme un mirage causé certainement par la fatigue mais qui me paraissait si réel à ce moment.

Peut-être idéalisais-je mon ami ? Peut-être que j'aimais tellement Diego, que j'étais prêt à croire que c'était un ange de la nuit. J'ai eu une soudaine révélation, je revoyais alors toutes ces nuits où grâce à ce soleil nocturne, mon maître pouvait rentrer chez lui, échapper à ceux qui le poursuivaient, entrer dans la caserne pour sauver des prisonniers innocents, toutes ses fois où grâce aux lueurs qu'Elle pouvait offrir, il rentrait sain et sauf : Zorro était un fils de la Lune et aussi longtemps que la Lune existera pour le guider dans ses nuits les plus sombres, il vivra.

_El hijo de la Luna. _

Je riais intérieurement, ce surnom lui allait tellement bien. J'aimais cette idée. J'aimais croire qu'un être divin protéger mon Diego, mon Zorro, mon ami. Au fond de moi, mon instinct me disait que Diego de la Vega vivra beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait lui-même. Sur cette certitude, je donnai quelques tapes à mon cheval pour qu'il suive Tornado.

Demain quand la Lune sera à son apogée de sa lumière céleste, Zorro aura vaincu.

Comme à chaque fois.

Comme toujours.

Et dans son ombre, je serai là.


End file.
